spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Taking Over
Taking Over is a spin-off of ''SpongeBob SquarePants based off of the game SpongeBob's Robotic Adventure, created and written by the developer of the game himself. One difference between the game and the spin-off is that in the beginning of the series, Plankton has succeeded in taking over Bikini Bottom and the show takes place about 6 months after the take over. The series will run for 4 seasons on YouTube and end with a full-length film. Theme song '''Lyrics: '''Taking over. We're taking over. Taking over. Taking over. Taking over. Taking over. Taking over. We're taking over. Staff *Da Nerd - creator, title card approver, writer, executive producer, animator and much more; everything season 1 *Buckyfan99' - plot creator, producer *MrScience12 - supervising producer *'LogoPlus' - title card co-approver *IHeartSpongeBob - supervising producer *JellyfishJam38 - title card creator, plot creator *'Nevadabell' - plot creator *'TopherGopher' - title card co-approver *RamDarre - plot creator Fan submissions Season 1: Taken Over Bikini Bottom has been taken over by Plankton and his robot army, and the citizens must now work for them as prisoners in their own city. Their former lives are now just a memory, and Plankton is heading for world domination. Can the gang find a way to stop him? ''Note: This season is shorter and completely done by the creator to get things going in preperation for the next seasons. Season 2: Season 3: Season 4: Trivia *'Season 1' **3 episodes of season 1 were suggested by users; all are credited in the trivia section for each episode article and in the opening credits. **Season 1 was done completely by the creator of the series and is only 8 episodes long (rather than 12). **Fun Sized was originally going to air on June 15th (a Saturday) but was bumped back to Friday at the last minute. **The Fourth of July short Patriotic Sponge is counted as an episode of Season 1, but is not on any DVDs of the series. **Patriotic Sponge has only aired during commercials in USA. Episodes 'Season 1' 'Season 2' 'Season 3' 'Season 4' ---- Episode Idea Suggestions THIS SECTION IS CLOSED UNTIL SEASON TWO BEGINS! '''''Leave your episode idea suggestions below. Do not add your idea to the episode list or write the episode yourself. These are suggestions that have to be accepted by Da Nerd. SpongeBob is now devising a plan to somehow overpower Plankton. He asks Patrick if he wants to help plot, but Patrick rejects the idea, as Plankton is 24/7 heavy-duty protected. But SpongeBob says he has found a flaw in Plankton's protection. SpongeBob says the flaw is that every Saturday, Plankton eats at his cafeteria with low guard protection. Patrick acknowledges this, but he says "How would we possibly overpower ANY of the guards though?" SpongeBob then replies "Leave that to me!" -Buckyfan99. (Episode intended to be #2) Accepted NOTE: I don't intend for this to be first episode. ~ After the group loses hope in stopping Plankton one of Plankton's robots rebels against him giving SpongeBob and friends a chance to take down Plankton. Sadly, they are captured leaving the rebel robot to fend for himself. Can the rebel robot help save SpongeBob? -''Chrisvader1234 Accepted '' Prologue to Taking Over, explains what happened and how it happened, includes take over and introduces characters. -RamDarre Accepted SpongeBob and Patrick are working in the coal mine when one day a meteor falls from the sky onto Patrick. SpongeBob has to finish at the coal mine fast and ask his friends to help Patrick out. Once they do that, the gang has to fight Plankton, who has became giant and breathes fire (underwater fire?). Then they have to finish their dinner (broccoli salad). -Theinvisiblehotdog What? SpongeBob and Patrick are initiating their plan. Patrick distracts the gaurds by showing them how long he can blow a raspberry. Soon, the guards get annoyed to the point of getting up and trying to throw Patrick out. While they are distracted, SpongeBob jumps through a hole he made in the ceiling and onto Plankton and starts fighting him. Plankton orders the guards back, and they arrest SpongeBob and Patrick. Will they escape? (Meant to follow The Perfect Plan -TopherGopher Uh Awards Takingoverrocks.JPG|link=Rockin' Show Award Karens_pick.png|This spinoff has won the Karen's Pick Award! Poofylovesthisshowofyoursaward.png|Poofy loves Taking Over! WS4.png Category:Spin-Offs Category:Taking Over Category:HafenGames Spinoffs Category:SpongeBob's Robotic Adventure Category:Da Nerd Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:2013